Un Regalo Para Navidad
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: :.One-Shot:. Videl decide pasar navidad en la casa de Gohan, pero ella no sabía que esa navidad, sería la mejor navidad que haya tenido jamás... Gohan x Videl, .:Especial de navidad:. Se les agradecen sus reviews


"Un regalo para navidad"

**_Videl x Gohan_**

**One-Shot**

* * *

**22 de diciembre, Monte Paozu**

-¡¿Qué cosa?!¿¡Que Te gustaría pasar navidad con mi familia?!- Preguntó incrédulamente Gohan al escuchar tal propuesta salida de la joven ojiazul.

- Así es, mi papá no vendrá hasta enero y me siento muy sola en casa, y bueno, tu familia es muy agradable y quisiera pasar navidad acá

-Bueno, si eres capaz de soportar a mi madre, todo está bien- El joven miró confundido aún a su amiga

-Esta bien- Afirmó sonriente Videl

-Bueno, te espero el 24 aquí en mi casa- terminó sonriente Gohan

-Está bien, yo vengo 24

**23 de diciembre, Monte Paozu**

Gohan se vestía con apuro, metió su billetera a su bolsillo y se encaminó a la puerta

-A donde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó Milk al ver a su hijo casi saliendo de la casa

-Voy a comprar algo, mamá – Dijo el chico virándose de nuevo para luego salir de casa

-Para quién?- Milk comenzaba a sonar como un policía interrogando a un ladrón

-Es una sorpresa mamá! No te lo puedo decir!- Dijo Gohan un poco más angustiado

-Es para mi?- Preguntó Chi-Chi haciendo que Gohan perdiera un poco la paciencia

-No mamá, es para un amigo- Dijo el saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta para entonces, salir volando

**2 horas después…**

Gohan traía una bolsa pequeña blanca, a simple vista no se podía ver que era, por tanto a Chi-Chi (Milk) le dio curiosidad y lo siguió sigilosamente al cuarto

-Mamá no me sigas por favor- Dijo Gohan sin virar ni mirar atrás en ningún momento- Sentí tu Ki mamá

-Esto es lo que me gano por tener hijos mitad Saiyayin!- Dijo Milk en susurro enojada por el hecho de que si hijo mayor se hubiera dado cuenta que ella lo seguía

Gohan caminó hacía el teléfono de la sala, lo tomó y llamó, no se escuchaba bien lo que el decía, todo lo susurraba muy cerca del teléfono y tapaba con su mano su boca para que nadie leyera sus labios.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias yo le aviso mañana si se realizará o no.-Gohan finalizó su llamada con esas palabras

-A quién llamabas, Gohan?- Preguntó curiosa Milk

-Nada, solo hablaba con unos amigos- dijo Gohan tratando de evadir a su madre y fue camino a su cuarto, dejando sospechas por parte de su madre

**24 de diciembre, Monte Paozu**

~Ding Dong~

Gohan abrió la puerta

-Hola Gohan- Dijo la chica tímidamente al ver que más adentro la familia estaba comiendo

-¿Qué tal Videl? Llegas un poco tarde para la cena- Dijo sonriente Gohan haciéndose a un lado para poder dejar pasar a la joven

Videl se puso a comer junto a la familia 'Son' , entre ellos compartían anécdotas y chistes que a veces eran interrumpidos por los eructos gigantescos de Goten, cuando terminaron de comer todos se sentaron en la sala a hablar, justo a medianoche todos se dispusieron a abrir los regalos aunque Videl solo ayudaba a Gohan a abrir sus regalos, para eso entonces ella se sentó en el sillón

-Espera Videl, tengo un regalo para ti!- Dijo Gohan corriendo a su cuarto en busca del regalo que traía en 'aquella bolsa blanca'

-Esto es tuyo- Dijo el sonriente y sonrojado dándoselo a Videl

Videl lo abrió y al ver lo que contenía la pequeña cajeta se quedó sin aliento, era un… anillo de compromiso.

-Gohan…-Dijo Videl mientras sonreía fascinada al ver aquel regaló dejando brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos

-Te amo Videl- Dijo el acercándose a ella lentamente- ¿Querrías concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?

Milk quedó atónita ante el regalo que Gohan le había dado a Videl

-¡Claro que sí!- Afirmó con alegría la joven tirándose a los brazos de Gohan dándole un tierno beso

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Videl con mucha emoción

-Dentro de 2 días- dijo alegremente alzando a su futura esposa sobre sus brazos

-¿Y porque yo no estaba enterada?- preguntó enfurecida Milk ante la sorpresa

-Porque podías hacer un escándalo mamá, yo te conozco muy bien- afirmó el joven de cabello alborotado

-Oh…- dijo Milk mirando a la pareja recién comprometida

Goten se había cansado y se fue a dormir…

-Es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar, Gohan te amo!- dijo Videl culminando con un tierno beso

-Yo también- afirmó Gohan viendo a la chica que dentro de 2 días sería su esposa

-Pero… ¿Y mi papá ya lo sabe?- preguntó ella nerviosa

-Hace un buen tiempo- dijo el

-¿P-Pero como? El nunca me- esta no terminó porque fue interrumpida por Gohan

-Yo le pregunté y el me dio su bendición para la boda, se supone que yo le iba a avisar mañana si debía volver para la boda o no

-¡Oh Gohan! ¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces!- Dijo esta forzando su agarre

**2 días después**

Todos los amigos de Gohan y Videl se encontraban ahí, todos muy felices por el hecho de que la futura pareja se iba a casar

-¿Acepta usted como esposa a Videl Satán?- preguntó el sacerdote

-Acepto- Dijo Gohan sonriente mirando a su esposa

-¿Acepta usted como esposo a Son Gohan?- preguntó nuevamente el sacerdote

-Acepto- dijo ella mirando felizmente a su ahora, esposo

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre cerrando el libro del que leía las promesas matrimoniales

Ante ello Videl se lanzó sobre Gohan y lo beso tiernamente

-¡Que vivan los esposos!-gritó la multitud que estaba presente en la iglesia

_Ese sin duda, abría sido la mejor navidad que hayan tenido jamás_…

**Fin.**

**(N.A): Este sin duda, mi segundo One-Shot de esta hermosa pareja, Gohan x Videl.**Espero hayan disfrutado el pequeño y hermoso One-Shot que hice, definitivamente me encantó la Manera en que lo hice y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi, en fin, **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
